


December Day 12

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Sebastian Stan/Reader





	December Day 12

Finals week always stresses you out. It gets you all frazzled and you can’t remember anything besides the information for your class. Last year you even forgot which stop you got off on on the subway…you have literally gotten off at the same spot for 5 years. When you don’t even recognize your favorite actor though, you know you have a problem.

You had just finished your last exam. You won’t fully return to your normal self until the grade is posted next week. You decided that you really need a coffee…a holiday one. You walked to Starbucks because you hadn’t had fresh air in at least a week. 

You waited in line and got a Peppermint Mocha. You let it cool some before you walk out so you don’t burn yourself. You were heading for the door when you ran into a human wall and spilled your coffee all over it. You looked up and your brain short circuited. He was beautiful…and talking to you.

He realized that you weren’t hearing what he was saying and he smiled. You snapped back to yourself seeing that. 

“I’m so sorry that I wasn’t watching where I was going. Would you mind if I buy you a new coffee?”

Buy me a new coffee? Wasn’t it your fault that you ran into him? You hurried to reply so he wouldn’t think you were a total idiot.

“No, no! It’s okay! It was definitely my fault that I ran into you. I was zoned out. I’m sorry! That must have been hot!” You looked at his shirt with coffee all over it.

“To be honest, it really is my fault that we ran into each other. I saw you and thought you were really pretty so I wanted to force a meet. I didn’t really plan on the coffee spilling though. Please let me buy you another.”

You were flattered and blushing. “S-sure, yeah. Th-thanks…”

He asked what you had and bought you a new one. “So what’s your name?”

“Y/n. What’s yours?”

He looked a little surprised for a minute. “Sebastian.”

You stared at him for what felt like 10 minutes before your brain put it together. “Oh my gosh. I spilled hot coffee on Sebastian Stan.” 

“Oh, so you do know who I am?”

“Yes. You’re my favorite actor, to be honest. Finals week has me so frazzled that I didn’t even recognize you.”

“Well, y/n. Are your finals over?” You nod your head. “Then would you go on a date with me? Tonight?” 

You were shocked. Sebastian Stan wanted to go on a date with you? “Really?”

“Definitely. Can I have your number?”

“Yes and yes.”

You put your number in his phone and he sent you a text so you would have his. 

“Text me your address and I’ll pick you up at 7.”

He kissed your cheek and left the coffee shop. 

You thank any deity that is responsible for this moment for holiday coffees, being finished with finals, and officially being on Christmas break. 

Santa doesn’t even need to visit you this Christmas because you are definitely getting something way better than you asked for. You were going on a date with Sebastian Stan tonight.


End file.
